


That One God Awful Joshler That Nobody Will Read

by PoisonedDove (SophomoreSlump)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, dont read this, i dont know why i wrote this, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophomoreSlump/pseuds/PoisonedDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is sad a crappy. Why you would read it is beyond me. Also it has short chapters so don't kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of putting little warnings through out the fic, I am going to have one huge warning now. This fic contains self harm, and suicide. If you feel you may be triggered do not read this. Please, I don't want you hurting yourselves guys, I love you <3

“Tyler, why did you do this?”

Because I deserved it. I deserve every cut, every scar, every burn. I deserve it all.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you Tyler, I’m so so sorry.”

There is nothing you could have done Josh. You’ll be better off without me.

“Tyler, please hold on. Please hold on for me. I love you so much, please stay. Stay alive. Stay alive for me.”

Wait, you love me? I thought...I thought….


	2. Actions

Josh rushed Tyler to the hospital and the doctor’s took him away to stitch his his cuts. Why Tyler would do something like this, Josh didn’t know. All he knew is that he is going to help Tyler. His only dream is to make Tyler happy, to make him show his beautiful smile that lights up the room, to laugh his beautiful bell-like laugh, to not have to worry about what people thought of him.


	3. Thoughts

When Tyler finally came to, all he could think about was what Josh had said.

 

‘Does he really love me?’

No, he only said that so you would feel loved but in reality he is only pitying you. 

‘Do I love him back?’

Yes and you’re pathetic for it. 

‘Will he hate me after this?’

He already does.

‘I really fucked up…’

What’s new?

**Author's Note:**

> I case you didn't read the summary, I am just saying that I warned you about short chapters haha. Oh well :)


End file.
